A geographic information system (GIS) maintains data in a manner that is linked to geographical location information. Typically, such a system can provide an interface for a display of the included geographic information. For example, consider the Google Street View feature of Google Maps and Google Earth, both accessible via the www.google.com uniform resource locater (URL). Google Street View can display photo images that present panoramic street level views based on their association with particular geographic locations. The photo images of street level views may be accessed and displayed on a client computer from the Internet by searching particular addresses or geographic locations in a user interface of a web browser on the Google Maps or Google Earth website and by selecting a particular area within a map that is displayed in response to a search request. In this regard, the GIS can associate positioning information, such as street addresses with images of the GIS.